


Attached

by The_Chaotic_Person



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clingy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Emotional Manipulation, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scared Toby Smith | Tubbo, Self-Harm, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Therapist Cara | CaptainPuffy, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chaotic_Person/pseuds/The_Chaotic_Person
Summary: Sam was walking back to the Prison. After a few days of griefing Tommy's Death. He liked Tommy, he viewed him as his son sometimes, but when he went to prison he found Tommy alive.Basically, This is a story were Sam finds Tommy after his revival and Tommy getting help with his Trauma, featuring Awesamdad and Mama Puffy
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 382





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C!Dream can go and be in a ditch.
> 
> This is not based on the real people, this is only based on the Personas and Characters of my DreamSMP
> 
> This is based on DreamSMP, this is roleplay do not get angry with the Creators for anything that is happening in the series.
> 
> This is after Tommy's Death and Revival.
> 
> As tags say, there is no Shipping.

Since Tommy's death, He wasn't in the best mood, always crying and mourning. Sam knew it was his fault that TommyInnit was gone, he allowed Dream to kill him. 

Sam started to walk back to the prison. It may not of being himself who murdered Tommy, but he didn't do anything to prevent it.

He's probably made it clear to everyone that he cared about Tommy, he started to enjoy his company, the same with Sam Nook. He viewed Tommy as his son sometimes.

And now, He's gone.

When he went to prison, he was only there to feed Dream then be on his way, he didn't want to talk to the murderer of Tommy. The man who took away his friend. 

Dream could rot away for all he cared.

But as he was getting closer, he started to hear Dream talking to someone. Or maybe threatening them

"Remember, I'm the only person at this point who-"

Sam started to panic, tuning Dream out if someone was with him... He could kill them, end their life, like what he did to him.

As he went to open the prison, he heard a familiar voice, one that shouldn't be here, one that should be dead. 

"No Dream, I'm not going there again, I can't"

It sounded like- No. It's not him, it can't be him, TommyInnit is gone, dead. It also didn't sound like him, the voice was quiet and scared, Tommy isn't like that, his voice was loud and full of confidence, even after everything, he was always bright even in the darkest times.

As the lava lowered, he heard the person scream his name, they were frantic and terrified, that they would be killed.

Then he saw him, Sam thought he was hallucinating, it was Tommy, his face was wet with his tears, his clothes had small rips in them and he had bruises all over his body- well where he could see them.

He ran so fast in a short time, he needed to make sure this wasn't a dream or he was hallucinating this.

Dream noticed Sam running to them, so he grabbed Tommy and slammed his body into the ground, he had placed his foot over his head and started to apply the pressure to his foot.

Sam stopped running and took his weapon out, he was in Dream's Cell but Dream still had an advantage, he had Tommy, someone who he cared for greatly. 

As they stood there, Dream spoke.

"Hello Sam, looks like we're at a comprise, aren't we?,

Sam heard Tommy whimpering and screaming under Dream's foot was muffled but it was there.

He held my sword close to me, if Dream did anything, he would kill him, he's not losing Tommy again.

“Dream let him go now,” Sam commanded  
“Sorry Sam, but that's not happening anytime soon,” Dream said, as he put more pressure on Tommy's head.

Sam knew at this moment he had to fight, he quickly grabbed Dream and pulled him off of Tommy, he was unconscious at this point. Sam slammed Dream to the floor, with full force, and pinned him. Dream started to struggle to try to pull me off him, Sam held Dream in place. Then, Dream starts to laugh, then he finally spoke.

“You really think that you can get to him, He's broken Sam, Obedient just like he always should have been Sam.”

Sam managed to keep Dream down as Sam warned Dream.

“Dream! As the Warden, you will step down and stay in place, or I will have to subdue you”

Dream, knowing the warning is very much true, stops and walks backwards away from Tommy.

Sam was surprised that he would actually listen to him. He thought he would have to knock him out. He was happy that it didn't go that way as he knew that it wouldn’t help anyone.

Sam went over to check on Tommy, he knew now that this wasn't a trick or anything, this was TommyInnit but how?  
As he was speculating how Tommy was, he overheard Dream mutter to himself.

“I wasn't lying, and I did bring him back, I could have used the book as leverage to make him stay or help but no Sam had to come today”

Dream killed Tommy just so he could bring him back...

Now, Sam was pissed off, he grieved after Tommy's death. Hell! He wasn't even done going through his depression after he failed Tommy and now, he knows that Tommy's death was just to make the kid suffer more then he already has. 

Sam wanted to end Dream's life there and then. Or at his worst, make Dream suffer like Tommy had to give him a little taste of his manipulation.

But at this point, he was done with Dream for the day, Tommy was alive, unconscious right now but very much alive and he was so fucking happy about that.

He picked up TommyInnit, he was really light which was concerning, and quickly walked out of Dream's Cell.  
As he was about to close Dream's Cell, he said something.  
“He will come back to me Sam, he always does.”  
“Not if I have any say in the matter” he retorted, he wasn't letting Tommy get hurt again, not under his watch.

God he was attached, wasn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TommyInnit is alive, How will the others reacted?
> 
> (Mainly Tubbo and Ranboo but Puffy will be here so.)
> 
> Also No Shipping, this is platonic guys.

Tubbo wasn't having a good day, he'd been trying to figure out who cause the explosion at the prison that caused Tommy's demise. He's already tried to find who was around the area to set the explosion off, but he had no luck.

As he and Ranboo walked around the prison area, they saw Sam carrying something or someone, Sam himself looked like he was crying but he was happy. Why was he happy crying? They both thought, and that's when they saw it.

It was Tommy, his corpse they assumed.

But that assumption was immediately crushed when they saw Tommy chest moving up and down. 

Tommy was alive?

Tommy was alive!

They both rushed over to Sam, they were confused but happy at the same time. Did Dream lie to them? 'No, Dream doesn't lie he only did lie when- no don't think about that Tubbo' he thought, tears starting to run down his face.

But that didn't matter, Tommy was back!

Sam saw them and let them run over to them, both of them were Tommy's friends. 

When they got closer, they glanced at Tommy, he looked worst then ever, with clothes that had tear like he was in a fight with a pack of wolves, and bruises over his body, which probably came from how Tommy died.

As they looked at him and Sam, Tubbo spoke,  
"How is he alive?" Tubbo's voice was wavey but happy.

"Dream killed Tommy just to revive him," Sam started, his voice spat Dream's name like it was venomous, it was clear that Dream was on Sam's kill list, and Tubbo would not want to mess with the Creeper Hybrid.

Ranboo silently cursed out Dream, mumbling about how he hated Dream and what he did to Tommy. After a few minutes of cursing, Tubbo stopped him by asking Sam a question.

"Should I get Puffy? She would be overjoyed seeing Tommy alive?"

Sam smiled and answered, "Yeah, I think Puffy would be perfect for this situation."

As Tubbo went on his communicator and started to message Puffy, Tommy started to open his eyes, his eye's we're bloodshot red. 

When Tommy woke up, he started to look around and panic, his breathing gets rapidly faster and him starting to shake violently.  
It was clear that Tommy was having a panic attack. Ranboo and Sam were quick to try to help Tommy.

Rainbow gently walk to him and grabbed his hand and crouched down to his level and starting to whisper that "it's okay." and "you're out of the prison." While Sam had taken off his mask and asked Tommy questions like "What can you see?" and "What you can smell?"

Eventually, they got Tommy to calm down and got him out of his panic attack, leaving him a sobbing mess, so Sam started to hug him and put his hand on his hair and started to soothe him.

As Tommy started to stop crying, exhaustion started to take over the child, so he was well asleep after he had stopped crying, by the time he had stopped Puffy had already arrived at the scene.

Puffy went and grabbed Sam shoulder and look at him, tears of joy running down her face, as she asked, 

"It's really him, isn't it?" The tone of her voice was shaky, like if she was scared that it was only a dream that she would walk up from.

Sam, not trusting his voice, nodded and smiled at Puffy.

Puffy look at Tommy's face and used her fingers to push away the tears from his face. 

'It was him, I failed him but I won't fail Tommy again' Puffy thought, more tears came down her face, as she started to sob.

Ranboo was happy that Tommy was alive but he still was angry at Dream and at the person who trapped him in the prison, he wanted to find out who did it and bring him to justice. He was a little disheartened as Ranboo couldn't really cry as the water from his tears made his skin very itchy and painful.

As Puffy and Tubbo wept their hearts out, Puffy realized that Tommy should stay at someone's base until they can announce Tommy was alive and he was well enough to go outside. She told the others and they agreed.

"Where should he stay?" Ranboo asked, knowing that Technoblade and Philza definitely wouldn't let Tommy in.

"He can't stay with me as I run SnowChester and I set off nukes sometimes and he can't stay with Ranboo because Techno and Phil probably would never allow it" Tubbo voiced his and Ranboo reasons.

"So it's between Puffy and Sam," Ranboo voiced.

"I think Sam should take him," Puffy suggested.

"Do you really thin-" "Yes I do, Sam out of all the adults Tommy trusts you the most and you have Sam Nook and Fran, Tommy love them both!" Puffy interrupted Sam's question.

"You love Tommy as your own Sam, I've seen how you looked at him." Tubbo added. He, alright with Sam being a father with Tommy as himself sees Puffy as the mother he never had.

"Alright, guys I'll take him" Sam chuckled at his fami- friends reasons. He still did wonder if Tommy would be okay with sam wanting to take care of him, "probably not." He thought.

Sam got up and started to make his way to his base, Puffy, Tubbo and Ranboo followed him, it wasn't a long walk but it was quiet. At this point, the day was coming to an end, so he offered that Puffy, Tubbo and Ranboo stay with him for the night, they all agreed, Ranboo agreed after so hesitation about it.

Tubbo did get a little sleep so he hitched a ride on the back of Ranboo's, which was funny as Tubbo was very much smaller than Ranboo, who was taller then Puffy and Tubbo but was an inch shorter than Sam.

When they arrived at Sam's Base, Tubbo was asleep on Ranboo's back, light snores can from him. Everyone thought that it was cute. So they went upstairs to the second bedroom Sam had, Sam explained that it was supposed to be for Tommy before he died.

So Sam placed Tommy and Tubbo on the double bed and put some blankets over them, as they turn off the lights, Sam kissed Tommy and Tubbo on their heads.

As they left, Fran snuck into the room and saw Tubbo and Tommy snuggles together, Tubbo wrapping his arm's around Tommy protectively, like Tubbo was protecting him from the terrors of the worlds, Tommy snuggled into the warmth Tubbo brought. Fran went over to them and found an open area and laid there and started to fall asleep.

And if Ranboo, Tubbo and Puffy came in and cooed at the sight and took pictures they wouldn't know.

They were both attached like Brothers even if they didn't admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up, but he isn't himself.
> 
> People who are giving this Kudos, thanks you! (But seriously I really suck at writing so seeing people actually like this gives me hope)

Tommy started to open his eyes, everything was dark, which cause him to mentally panic, was he still in the cell or worse did Dream kill him again? He started to panic even more after that thought, being back in the afterlife with Wilbur and Jschlatt.

Until he felt fur, 'wait fur?' He thought the cell didn't have anything fur. That was when he saw Fran, he could never forget the white-coated dog, he loved dogs so finding out about Fran made him happy. 

That took him out of his panic as If Fran was here that meant he was out of the prison, he was free. 'Doesn't mean you're truly free.' 'Shut up.'

As he sat up, he realized that he was the only one in the room.  
So he decided to get up and go out of Sam's guest's room? He hadn't seen the room before so he was confused, probably made in the span of a few months. 'Probably finish when I was dead.' He thought.

He walked to where he thought Sam would be, he knew Dam's base as he's been here several times, so he knew the base like the back of his hand.

When he finally walked into the room, he remembered the living room, he saw Sam, he saw Sam working on something, as he was finishing up. Sam noticed Tommy. And they had a stare off for a second.

Sam finally coming out of his shock, went over to Tommy very slowly, not to scare the kid and hug him. Tommy felt tears on his shoulder and chest. 'Was he crying? Someone missed me' He thought, maybe he been to exposed to Dream's lies for too long but he was generally surprised.

"Of course I missed you, Tommy," Sam said he sounded shocked that Tommy thought that. 

"Did I say that out loud? Shit, I guess I'm not think as much as I usually do, aye Big Man?" Tommy said to lighten the mood up.

"I'm-" The sentence was cut off with a sob from Sam. "I'm So Sorry, Tommy I prioritised the server over your life and your trauma and I lost you." Sam seemed generally sorry about it.

"Hey, it's okay Big Man. It wasn't your fault." Tommy trusted Sam and knew why he prioritised the server over him, Dream. He may not have done the same but Sam was a logical thinker, Tommy wasn't.

"Come on let's eat," Sam said. Tommy wasn't that hungry but he shouldn't disagree with him. 'You don't want to disappoint him do you?' 'No I don't' I thought.

When we sat down to eat, it was silent, too silent, Sam never seen the kid this silent, this... obedient.

'He's broken, Sam. Obedient, like he should have been'

Dream's words echoed in Sam's mind, He knew that Dream had killed Tommy, and he didn't want to pressure him to talk about it if it would send it spiralling down into depression or send him into a panic attack. But he knew that at some point they will have to talk about it even if both didn't want to. 

Sam realised that it'll be probably better to bring Tubbo and Ranboo, Tommy's friend as they cared about Tommy when they found out about his death they were heartbroken, Tubbo didn't even accept the Death at first he was in deep denial of what happens, while Ranboo was sad he placed a flower at Tommy's house. So after they found out he was alive, they probably want to be near Tommy as much as possible now, to make sure nothing ever happened to him.

"Hey, Tommy?" This got Tommy's attention, he wasn't eating that much so Sam concludes that Tommy wasn't hungry, which was fine, he didn't understand why he was forcing himself to eat food, well he did It's just he didn't understand why he was so quiet. 'Dream damage him didn't he?' He thought.

"Um, Sam, Earth to Sam." He was brought out of his thoughts with Tommy's voice.

"Huh? What?" He questioned. He looked around. 'How long has he been in his thoughts?'

"Sorry Sam, You just blank and Shit, which I guess you were thinking about hot women, huh?" Tommy joked, Sam chuckled at that, guess Tommy was still there, even under the trauma he went through.

"Don't worry about it, Toms, I was going to say how would you like to see Ranboo and Tubbo, they both missed you a lot?" Tommy's eyes light up a bit after Sam mentioned them, they are best friends, aren't they? Sam thought.

"Hell Yeah and after that, we can see Sam Nook and the Hotel Right?" Sam hadn't told him that Puffy and the others hadn't told anyone about Tommy being alive, the reason being is that they didn't want the kid to be overwhelmed by the other members, he had told Sam Nook that Tommy was alive and to get. Jack Manifold of the property, which he had been successful in.

"Sure bud, we can go see Nook in a few days" Tommy deflated after hearing "in a few days" but agree. Sam knew that Tommy would fight to see Nook. So he knew Dream had really fuck him up but he'll make sure that Dream would pay the same would be said by the members who knew Tommy was alive.

Sam knew that he would protect Tommy with everything he had, he would never prioritise the Server over his life every again. He underestimated how much he cared for Tommy and pay the price. Even if Sam lost everything, he would always protect and make Tommy happy.

TommyInnit wasn't just a friend. He was his family to Sam. And that all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Next chapter is the reason why I have Graphic Blood Warning as it's more of an interlude but gives you insight on Green Blobby
> 
> Yup we're going back to the Prison, hope you like potatoes!


	4. Chapter 4: Dream's Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Tommy was still asleep in Sam's "Guest" Room. So between Chapter 2 & 3.
> 
> TW//Self Harm, Blood and Graphic Violence to oneself//  
> Starts after the words.
> 
> The Irony.
> 
> Skip over to the word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self Harm, Gore and Blood.
> 
> Starts at "The Irony"
> 
> Ends at "He only realised..
> 
> You are all going to hate me for this.
> 
> :)

Lava sat still as the obsidian hold Dream in his cell, yet it was lava was a force to be reckoned with if you provoked it.

Dream did realise the lava comparison did work, slow, but deadly. Quiet, but destructive and they didn't need any attachments.

Well, Dream figure he would need attachments but not the ones that dragged him down, Sapnap and George. No, he needs obedient attachments, ones that he could bend to his heart's content. One's that he could backstab to get control, power and the one thing he wants most.

Chaos.

Then, he found the two people perfect for it. Wilbur, the leader of L'manburg, the reason the revelation started in the first place and Tommy, Wilbur's Vice President or his little brother well, he assumed since they were so close.

Of course, a lot of change then to now, Wilbur is dead while Tommy was dead but he revived him, but he had the ball to betray his friend and leave him here, the only person who visits him and care. Sure, he destroyed his tent but he could rebuild.

Then he remembered he had an ally in someone, the same person he tried to get as his attachment, became his equal, kinda, a man who had lost his mind only wanted chaos and had the plan in blowing up L'manburg, which he succeeded in.

But first, he had to make sure that he was still his ally and to do that was to ask questions about him to Tommy and take in his reactions or information.

When Tommy talked about him, he was skittish and closed off, which made it hard for him to get information. Then he mentioned bringing him back to life, and that when he got the truth and it said everything, Tommy start to call him a monster and started to swear like how he would normal swear, but that's all he needed to tell him, he was still insane and paranoid as ever but what was interesting was Tommy mentioning that he had a plan if he was brought back to life. And by Tommy's face expression, the plan is something against everyone against him.

So now he had to get the ingredients for the revival, he didn't have to get ingredients with Tommy's revival as he had his body which nulls the other steps. But since he didn't have a body for this, he had to get the ingredients.

So with that, he started.

He grabbed a metal bowl that he hid in the corner of his room and use to collect lava, isn't funny that the thing that is trapping him is now helping him escape. The irony.

TW// Self Harm//Skip this part//

He then used the lava to start burning his skin, he needed to burn the skin enough so he could peel it off and if he does die in the process, it didn't mean anything as he still has his three lives intact.

As he started his skin started to show burns he finally saw some skin peel which revealed his blood, the blood ran down his arm down to his hands. While the blood ran down his arm, black started to for around where he burned apart of his arm. The blood turned into an oily black colour, Dream didn't understand how health works or what he had to do to stop it. So he applied pressure onto the arm to stop the blood.

The only thing it did was cause more pain to dream than any healing. He finally spilt some of his blood into the bowl of lava which turned it into an Orange-red colour. He started to lose vision so he ripped off some of his sleeves and wrapped it around the injury stopping any more blood from coming down.

TW//Self-Harm Is Over//Start reading here//

He had only realised how close he came to dying only after suffering from his wound, at least he had gotten somewhere with the revival, all he had to do now was to cut off some of his skin then he'll have everything he needs.

But right now he can't do it in his weakened form as it could kill him and alarm everyone to what he doing and ruin his plans.

Tommy would come back to him, he knows and he'll wait, and once he does he could try and convince him onto his side, it's his choice at this point to believe in the person who has been with him or with the people that hurt and betrayed him.

And he'll wait for the right time to bring him back to his side because he's his only willing ally left, Techno gave that up by not helping him. 

Because let bygones be bygones and join sides together.

Come on Wilbur, let's be villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you guys hate me for this.
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
